grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Elesis
Description Main Info Age: 15 Favorite Activities: '''Intense Battles '''Pet Peeve: Easy Battles Elesis is a Kanavan Knight and daughter of a Kanavan Tracker who never returned after he was dispatched to find Kaze'aze. She is an exceptional swordsman who has been trained by her father since childhood. While she was on a journey to find her father, she heard news about Kaze’aze in the Serdin Kingdom. Hiding her true identity, Elesis joins the Grand Chase in hopes of finding her father. Other *After the departure of the Knight Master, Elesis seems to take on leadership roles. *Sieghart is her grandfather, but she tends to rage at him a lot. *Elesis appears to have no control over her emotions, always raging and has no sense of strategy. *Elesis and Arme tend to argue a lot during their adventures from Trial Tower to Gorgos' Dungeon and Partusay's Sea (before Sieghart was released), while Lire always has to break up the two's (pointless) battles. Special Ability Berserk When Elesis gets hit by an arrow or kunai, a small meter will be shown to the right of her. The gauge empties quickly in a short amount of time. When the gauge is filled to the top after being hit by enough arrows, the word BERSERK will be shown in the middle of the screen, and those around her will be sent upward and back down, suffering a small bit of damage in the process. Arrow/Magic Defense Elesis is one of many that has an ability to block arrows. Tap the Dash Button as an arrow is near. It is also possible to deflect arrows back to the user as well, though at a small chance. When successfully blocked, it will show as "Defense", and negate the damage of the arrow. All characters except for Lire and Arme have Arrow Defense. Strangely, Elesis is the only character that can actually block the Magician's Magic Circle. Unlocking Elesis is one of the three base characters and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Are you feeling scared yet?"'' *''"Here I go!"'' *''"I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"'' *''"You're no match for me!"'' *''"Know your place if you're going to attack!"'' *''"Is that all ya got?"'' Trivia *According to a Bingo question, Elesis, Lire, and Arme would originally have come from the real-world continent of Europe. *Elesis uses both hands to hold all her own weapons, while all others only use one. *Sieghart is indeed her grandfather, but she always rages at him whenever he appears because of her reason to joining the Chase. *Currently she is the only playable character that is a Pet, but one of three humanoids that are pets, the other two being Knight Master and Elena. *Elesis was actually classified as a "robot" by Arme in Kaze'aze's Castle, though likely done for comedy. *This is the only character who has no specific skill tree equipments; Elesis' is made up of Highlander Armor, a Kanavan Cloak, and a Balder Sword. *Elesis is one of three characters with their full names known, the other two being Mari (Ming Onette) and Ronan (Erudon). However, neither her or Ronan have their middle names known, or whether they have one. Category:Characters